1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly to a method of recycling the plasma display panel and the product thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional backend process of a plasma display panel (PDP) comprises a deflation process, an inflation process, and a seal-off process. Generally, an extracting pipe (or exhausting pipe) is disposed on the panel to perform the deflation process. After being the vacuum inside the panel, a discharged gas (normally an inert gas) is almost filled in the panel, and then the seal-off process is performed which makes the extracting pipe melt and narrow, further separate and close to seal an air-extracting opening of the panel.
The conventional extracting pipe is made of glass and fixed to the air-extracting opening of the panel by a glass ring. If the pipe had an incorrect size or it was broken or it was not airtight where the pipe connected to the air-extracting opening, the backend process would be failed, which means the panel would have a leakage. In addition, the conventional pipes are made of crystalline glass or non-crystalline glass. If the glass ring is made of non-crystalline glass and it is incompletely sealed to occur the leakage, the glass ring could be scrubbed in order to mount a new glass ring and extracting pipe of same size and material on the panel, and then the deflation process is performed again to make the panel not leakage. However, due to the safety consideration of high-temperature environment in the processes, the glass rings are made of crystalline in the present industry. After the crystalline glass ring is scrubbed, the surface is not smooth as it looks like because it has many fine vias inside that makes the surface rough. If aforesaid processes are applied to such panel, the panel will have a leakage after a long time use and cause the panel having shadow at corners while the panel is turned on, even through the glass ring looks like to be bonded to the panel well.
There is no suitable solution to fix the problem as described above. If a plasma display is found with a leakage at the extracting pipe or the glass ring, the display is abandoned right away. It is an uneconomical way and it is very pity.